


Small to Say the Least

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: Resonant Rise Expeditionary Force, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They land back on earth three thousand miles from home, and things are somehow exactly the same even when they change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small to Say the Least

**Author's Note:**

> Sam basically dared me to write Kirin/Garion, and I used it as an excuse to see how many terrible memes I could mention in less than 1500 words and still have a coherent story, so now this exists. And yes, the title is both a song reference and a joke at Sam's expense. Love you buddy~

After the first three days of walking until they were forced to set up camp at night, it had become less an adventure and more tedium. The effects of exhaustion had set in long ago, and having to share his sleeping bag with a man too large for his own good had not helped matters. Garion was tired, and sore, and perfectly willing suffer the indignity of being carried the rest of the way if it meant not having to walk another step.

 

Coming back to their makeshift camp, patting his face dry from the river water he’d used to wash up with his folded up vest, Garion found Kirin sprawled out over the sleeping bag, stripped down to his trousers beside their fire. Kirin cracked an eye open when Garion got close enough but didn’t move. The redhead briefly thought about telling him to scoot over, but in the end he decided even that would be too much effort. Instead he dropped down on top of Kirin, going slack across his chest and mumbling into the man’s collarbone, “Hold me in your big bara arms, sempai.”

 

Kirin curled his arms obediently around him, placing a sloppy kiss on Garion’s forehead. “Fear not, my precious kohai, sempai has noticed you.”

 

Garion snorted, wiggling to get an arm free and wipe the slobber off. “Nerd.”

 

“That’s nerd _lord_ to you, handmaiden.”

 

“If your chest wasn’t such a great furry pillow right now I’d whack you for that.”

 

“My evil plan has succeeded, then. Now that you’re out of the way I can take over the world.”

 

“Good luck doing that with my face glued to your pecs.”

 

“You’re tiny enough that I probably wouldn’t even notice after a while.”

 

“Wooooow. Wow. Why am I gracing you with my cuddles again?”

 

“I think you’ll find that I’m gracing you with _my_ cuddles.  These big bara arms are in high demand, you know.”

 

“Yep. There sure are tons of people lining up to—oh wait, we’re the only people around for three _thousand_ miles because _someone_ messed up the navigation system.”

 

“In my defense--” Kirin rolled over on top of Garion and laughing as the younger man flailed and shouted.

 

“Kirin! Get off me you massive sack of potatoes! Squishing me isn’t even a defense!”

 

“Of course it is. It’s the best defense. Steamrolling has a 100% effectiveness rate in winning all arguments, debates, and contests.” He dropped more of his weight onto Garion, flattening him completely

 

“Kirin, noooo!” Garion whined, then pinched the bare skin of Kirin’s side. Kirin yelped, sitting up enough to catch Garion’s wrists and pin them down before he could do any more damage.

 

“Pinching is fighting dirty and, frankly, I think you should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

“Yes, because crushing me with your giantness is totally fair.”

 

Kirin chuckled, his grin warm and open. Garion inhaled deeply, chest expanding as far as his binder would allow. It was a nice sound, Kirin’s laugh. And the pressure of Kirin’s hips settled on his thighs wasn’t half bad either.

 

Garion flexed his wrists idly, feeling the dry warmth of Kirin’s palms give just enough to be as comfortable as they were restraining.

 

Giving himself a mental shake, Garion pouted exaggeratedly. “You’re so mean to me.”

 

“Only when you deserve it.”

 

“Such a bully,” he huffed, blowing up at a few strands of orange hair that were poking at his eye, “There’s a rock digging into my back, just so you know. So thanks for that.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I came out to have sleepy cuddles and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

 

Kirin rolled off Garion and back onto the sleeping bag, patting his chest in invitation. “Bring me my cuddles then, handmaiden.”

 

Garion did whack him that time, but he also curled up half on top of him so the punishment probably missed the mark. “I hate you.”

 

“How ever will I live, now that I know your true feelings? What a blow to my heart. How could you be so cruel?”

 

“I really hate you.”

 

“It cuts so deep. I can’t go on.”

 

“ _Kirin_.”

 

“No- no- You’ve wounded me with your words. I’m distraught. Destroyed. Decimated.”

 

“You’re an ass.” Garion couldn’t help but laugh, riding the tremors of Kirin’s chest as he joined in. Garion chanced a look up and there it was again; the warm feeling that settled in his throat and threatened to spill out if he opened his mouth.

 

For a moment, Garion imagined saying something. In the fantasy the words came easy and smooth, making things slot into place exactly the way he wanted them to. The reality of it wouldn’t be so clean, he knew. He’d trip over his own tongue and repeat himself and say as many wrong things as he said right.  He would say too much, and it still wouldn’t be enough to make Kirin understand exactly what he meant. So he didn’t speak.

 

The bare stretch of skin between either of Kirin’s chops was starting to fill in with stubble, making his facial hair look even more ridiculous than usual. Garion had caught him trying to shave it with their logging axe the first night, and had immediately confiscated the tool despite Kirin’s insistence that ‘it’ll be fine, I totally know how to do this without accidentally sneezing and chopping my nose off’.

 

Garion kissed the area, the texture of it rough against his own chapped lips. A low, surprised sound burst from Kirin’s mouth. He didn’t do anything though; didn’t push Garion away or ask him what he was thinking. So Garion continued on, up to the corner of his mouth, hesitating before pressing a quick kiss to Kirin’s lips. That seemed different somehow. A step further. Kirin didn’t move to follow the brief peck, so he tried again, forcing down his misgivings and letting his lips linger.

 

When Kirin finally responded, it was to tilt his head and curve one big hand over the back of Garion’s neck. The solid pressure moved him closer, reeling him in and holding him there, making him gasp for air like a fish does water. He got Kirin’s tongue instead, flicking over his teeth and sliding pleasantly along his bottom lip.

 

Garion wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He hadn’t planned this far. He hadn’t planned at all. Kirin’s other hand had moved to the small of his back, and the sensation of being held like that was as wonderful as it was terrifying.

 

Kirin broke the kiss, letting his head fall back to the ground but leaving his hands in place. “You’re freaking out.”

 

“I- no- what are you- of course not!”

 

Kirin raised an eyebrow at him and Garion felt his ears burn. He ducked his head down against Kirin’s chest so he wouldn’t have to look the man in the eye. “It’s just- I never thought- It’s stupid, okay?”

 

“Have you never kissed anyone before?”

 

Garion popped his head up to glare at Kirin. “Excuse you. I've kissed _plenty_ of people before!”

 

Kirin’s thumb stroked idly along his spine, and he promptly remembered to be embarrassed and dropped his face back down. The fingers on the back of his neck slid down to lace together loosely with the ones on his back; more of an easy embrace than an intimate hold. Garion let himself lose some of the tension in his shoulders.

 

“What if it’s just that we’ve been stuck out here together for too long? I mean, you’re great. You’re really great. Fantastic even--”

 

“Garion.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I mean, what if it’s just… I don’t want to mess up our friendship and make it weird, you know?”

 

Kirin gave him a gentle squeeze. “It wouldn’t be weird, at least not on my end. You’re not the first friend I’ve made out with.”

 

Garion gave him a flat look. “So what you’re saying is, you seduce your friends often?”

 

“I’d like to point out that you kissed me first. I can’t help being irresistible. It’s my biggest character flaw, followed closely by my inability to grasp the concept of humour.”

 

“I can’t believe I kissed you, nerd. Can I take it back now? I want a refund.”

 

“Unfortunately we only offer in-store credits and the only product we have is more kisses.”

 

“Oh my god, _Kirin,_ ” Garion groaned, “You are the actual worst.”

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘best’,” Kirin said, then switched his tone to something softer, “But it’s getting late and we should sleep. We can talk more tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Garion mumbled, a bit thrown by the sudden change in mood. He was tired though, even if he’d been too distracted to notice the past few minutes. At the mention of it, exhaustion came creeping back into his limbs and weighed down his eyelids. “T’mrrow.”

 

Maybe it was easier than it should have been to fall asleep like that.


End file.
